Daughter of Ipswich
by TitanShadow
Summary: Reid Garwin and Charlotte Danvers arguably the two most attractive people in Ipswich, both share the dark secret of the Covenant and even though everyone knows they love each other, they're oblivious to each others' feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own plot and Charlotte. **

**A/N: I hope you like it; it's my first try at a Covenant fic. I know the idea has been done a few times but hopefully my story will be original please review and let me know what you think. I will update soon. I am also looking for a beta anyone who would be interested just PM me or mention it in a review **

Charlotte Danvers woke groggily in her dorm room at her private school in Boston. She searched for her phone as it buzzed somewhere in her sheets.

"Hello?" She murmured.

"Char." Charlotte sat up as she registered her twin's voice.

"Caleb? What's wrong? It's…" Charlotte looked over at her clock. "4:30am?"

"You're okay? Your ascension went okay?" Caleb's voice was frantic.

"Yeah Cal, Uncle Anthony was here with me." Charlotte and Caleb's eighteenth birthday fell on a Thursday so Charlotte was unable to come home for her ascension so Tyler's father Anthony Simms' had travelled to Boston to help her through her ascension.

"Charlotte." Caleb sighed she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong Cal? You're scaring me." Charlotte whispered.

"Tyler and Reid are on their way to get you," Caleb said softly.

"What? Why Cal? What's going on?"

"Dad's dead." Charlotte gasped as she heard her brother's words. Her world crumbled down. "I'll explain everything when you get here, I have to watch Mum and Pogue had an accident so I sent Tyler and Reid to get you."

"Is Pogue okay?" Charlotte said quietly. Charlotte and Pogue had dated when they were fifteen, things had ended badly and Charlotte took off in her mother's car and got herself in an accident. Caleb and her Mother decided it was best if they sent her away from the Son's after that. Pogue and Charlotte made up a month later and we're still best friends.

"He gets out tomorrow, Tyler and Reid will be there in the morning try and get some sleep. I've called you're school and talked to your head master. I love you Char."

"I love you too Cal." Charlotte hung her phone up and laid back down, she wouldn't be able to sleep tears slowly fell from her eyes as she cried for her father.

James Danvers had never really been there for his Children as they got older. His addiction to his powers had taken over his life and he was a young man trapped in an elderly man's body. Growing up, Charlotte had always been James' favourite child. She was his princess, his miracle it had never been known for a girl to receive the covenant powers, Charlotte was the first.

"Char are you okay?" Charlotte looked over and saw her roommate and best friend Kristen Clark sitting up in her bed. Charlotte glanced at the clock it was now 6:00am, Charlotte wondered where all the time went.

"My brother called earlier, my Dad died. I'm going back home for a while." Charlotte sniffled.

"Oh Char." Kristen got up and hopped onto Charlotte's bed and hugged her best friend. "Go have a shower and I'll pack you some stuff." Charlotte nodded and grabbed a towel.

Charlotte let the hot water run over her as she tried to relax, the aching feeling in her heart wouldn't leave. When Charlotte arrived back to her room Kristen was packing her a weekend bag and her boyfriend Cameron Banks sat on her bed playing with the teddy bear he had won her on their first date three months ago.

"Kristen called me and I came straight over." He said standing up and pulled Charlotte into a tight hug.

"Your bag is all packed Char, I'm going to go down to breakfast. If you need anything just call me!" Kristen smiled at the couple and exited the room.

"How are you babe?" Cameron asked as they sat down on Charlotte's bed.

"I'm okay." Charlotte whispered laying down pulling Cameron with her laying her head on his chest and he draped his arms around her.

"How long will you be gone for?" Cameron asked as he kissed the top of Charlotte's head.

"I'm not sure," Charlotte sighed. "Depends on arrangements and how mum and Caleb are."

"You'll be back though right?" Cameron said quietly looking down at Charlotte studying her face. Charlotte sighed "Char, you're coming back?"

"I don't know Cam," Charlotte sighed, tears silently fell again. She wished she could tell Cameron the truth, about her family, about her dad, about her powers but Caleb had forbidden it.

"I'll come see you if anything changes Cam."

The couple lay in the same position for a while before Kristen came back, Cameron left not long after that to get ready for classes promising Charlotte he would see her before she left campus.

A knock sounded at the door and Charlotte hurried to answer it hoping it was Reid and Tyler.

"Reid!" Charlotte cried and threw herself into his arms.

"Hey Honey." He chuckled swinging her around. Reid and Charlotte were best friends. Reid understood Charlotte, he understand that she hated the way Caleb resented their father, the hatred her mother felt toward her father and sometimes Caleb and herself and the way what Caleb said was law. Reid understood Charlotte better then Caleb himself.

Charlotte let go of Reid and clung to Tyler in a similar manner. "This is my roommate and best friend Kristen, Kristen this is Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms." Reid winked at Kristen and Charlotte rolled her honey coloured eyes.

"We should get going baby girl." Reid said picking up Charlotte's bag from her bed.

"Do we really have too?" Charlotte dropped her eyes to the floor, running her fingers through her long dark locks.

"You have to face it sometime baby girl." Tyler said softly. Charlotte nodded hugging Kristen goodbye promising she would call her later tonight.

Charlotte walked the halls with Reid and Tyler, it was Monday morning and classes were about to start so the halls were packed with students who watched Charlotte made her way through the halls with two very attractive and mysterious boys.

"Danvers is such a cow! Cam isn't enough for her so he had to go off with these two!" Charlotte heard Chelsea Marks sneered as Charlotte passed her.

"Yeah, she is such a whore." One of her minions agreed.

Reid bumped his hip into Charlotte trying to district her from the whispers. Charlotte peered up at him through her eyelashes and smiled. Reid kept his eyes forward as she strut down the hall next to Tyler throwing winks at random girls as they passed. He glanced down at Charlotte to find her still looking at him with a smile on her face; Reid grinned and slung his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him.

"Charlotte!" Charlotte smiled as Cameron walked up towards her. She quickly removed Reid's arm in which made Reid frown.

"Hey Cam," Charlotte grinned and pecked his lips. Reid tensed beside her and glared at Cameron.

"Aren't you going to introduce me babe?" Cameron glared at Reid, who just glared back.

"This is Reid and Tyler." Charlotte said uncomfortable as she noticed the glares between the two boys.

"This is Cameron." Charlotte said quietly, she hadn't wanted the boys to find out about Cameron yet because she knew they would tell Caleb. Caleb turned into quite the over protective brother when boys expressed interest in his sister.

"I'm the boyfriend." Cameron said smirking at Reid. Reid froze, Charlotte had gone all her years of school without a boyfriend well except Pogue, Pogue was an exception, Reid trusted Pogue and knew eventually it wouldn't work out, they never had sex so Reid wasn't all that bothered but Cameron was someone Reid didn't know or trust. "No Caleb then?" Cameron turned his attention back to Charlotte.

"He wanted to stay with Mum so he sent the boys to get me." Cameron frowned at Charlotte and she knew he didn't like the idea of her riding in the car with two guys he didn't know for forty odd minutes.

"Speaking of Caleb we should probably go baby girl we're on a tight schedule." Reid smirked as Cameron returned to glaring at him.

"Right I'll call you when I get there." Charlotte smiled and kissed Cameron who wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

"Laters baby." Cameron grinned and Charlotte smiled through her blush and continued down the hall with Reid and Tyler.

Charlotte climbed into the back of Tyler's hummer since Reid had called shot gun for the front seat. Charlotte's phone beeped as Tyler pulled out of the school and she opened the message.

_I don't like that Garwin guy… baby? : ! _Charlotte sighed and replied to Cameron's message. She really liked Cameron but she hated how jealous he got.

_They're like brothers to me; baby girl is a nickname I've had since I was little. Everyone calls me it back home because I am the only girl in our group… Tyler gets called baby boy because his the youngest xx_

_I don't like it._ Cameron replied Charlotte put her phone back in her bag.

"So Reid what's going on?" Charlotte leaned forward resting her chin on Reid chair above his shoulder. She breathed in his scent of cologne, spearmint and well Reid.

"It's a long story honey… Caleb will tell you when we get home." Reid said refusing to look at Charlotte.

"We've got time and I don't want Cal to tell me, I want you to tell me." Charlotte pouted, Reid looked at her and sighed and gave in telling her what she wanted to hear. Tyler smirked from the driver's seat as he witnessed his best friend once again give in to Charlotte. Tyler knew that his best friend was in love with her and he was pretty certain that Charlotte returned those feelings whether or not they had actually figured it out for themselves yet was another thing.


	2. Chapter 2

"You should've waited til I was out of the hospital and I would've gone and got her." Pogue told Caleb as they sat in the sitting room of the Danvers mansion with Kate and Sarah awaiting the arrival of Charlotte and the boys.

"I didn't think you would be out today!" Caleb sighed rubbing his temple.

"You just had an accident Pogue, you shouldn't be thinking of driving for a while." Kate snapped at her boyfriend. Kate hated how all the boys doted on Charlotte, especially Pogue. Kate and Charlotte never saw eye to eye, Charlotte hadn't how Kate treated Pogue and Kate was jealous of how Pogue cared for Charlotte.

"Well it's better than her being angry when she gets here because Reid opened his big mouth!" Pogue snapped glaring at the floor. Sarah watched in interest, Kate seemed to hate Charlotte and Pogue seemed bitter about Reid going to get her from her school. Sarah looked up at her boyfriend and watched the worry flicker on his face.

"I told Reid not to say anything!" Caleb bit back at Pogue.

"Yeah right! Since when has Reid ever done a thing you've told him too?" Pogue snorted. "And when has Reid Garwin ever said no to his precious Charlotte." Pogue added bitterly.

"My sister is nobody's 'precious Charlotte' least of all Reid's!"

"Guy's they're pulling in." Kate said the boys stood up and looked out the window to see Tyler's sleek black hummer driving up the drive way and hurried outside.

"Get ready for the Charlotte show." Kate muttered as Sarah and she followed the boys.

"How could you not tell me Caleb?" Charlotte demanded angrily as she stormed out of the hummer.

"Dammit Reid!" Caleb swore. Charlotte's hard expression softened as she set eyes on Pogue. Charlotte bolted towards the muscular boy who just smiled cockily at Reid and held his arms out wide. Charlotte lunged into Pogues arms who staggered slightly as he wrapped his arms around Charlotte's thin frame.

"Charlotte! How are you?" Pogue laughed. Sarah noted how Pogue was a very private person, he was hardly ever carefree but she noticed how at ease he seemed in Charlotte's presence.

"Pogue! Oh my God I've missed you too much. I've been well, but now I'm better." Reid groaned and rolled his eyes, Kate just glared at Charlotte.

"Caleb you should have called me straight away!" Charlotte stated again as she hugged her twin.

"You would have come back Char, I needed you safe." Caleb said quietly smiling fondly at Charlotte.

"What if something happened to you Cal? What would I do with myself then?" Not many people realised just how close the twins were. "I can't lose you as well as Dad."

"I'm fine Char," Caleb chuckled ruffling his sister's hair as she tried to slap his hands away.

"Char, this is my girlfriend Sarah, Sarah my sister Charlotte." Charlotte finally noticed the small blonde girl standing next to her brother who was smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you, Caleb's told me lots about you." Sarah grinned.

"Nice to meet you too" Charlotte smiled back warmly. "Where's Mum?" Charlotte asked Caleb.

"She's lying down upstairs." Caleb told Charlotte who just nodded and headed up to her mother.

"Mum?" Charlotte called as she entered her Mother's bedroom. Her Mother sat up and wiped her tears away.

"Oh my baby," Evelyn cried opening her arms for Charlotte, who ran forward and climbed onto the bed into her Mother's open arms and started to cry again. "Look at us we are a mess." Evelyn laughed after Charlotte finally stopped crying. "Charlotte I am sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to your father."

"I would have rather had the time to say goodbye." Charlotte nodded. "I just miss him so much."

"We all do Charlotte." Evelyn sighed picking up the picture of James off her bed side table. "He loved you Charlotte. He loved you so much because he wasn't meant to have you, you were his little miracle." Charlotte softly began to cry again and snuggled into her Mother's chest. Hours later Charlotte woke, her mother still snoring lightly next to her. Charlotte made her way down to the kitchen, were Miss Jones the house keeper was baking.

"Miss Charlotte, good afternoon." Miss Jones smiled brightly.

"How are you Miss Jones," Charlotte beamed sitting on the counter bench.

"I'm fine Miss Charlotte; I'm cooking for the Wake tomorrow, would you like the bowl just like when you were little Miss Charlotte."

Charlotte giggled. "Please Miss Jones." Taking the bowl from Miss Jones' aged hands, running her finger inside the bowl licking the chocolate batter off it. Miss Jones excused herself from the room as Reid entered.

"Hey Honey, finally awake," Reid grinned and made his way to Charlotte.

"Where is everyone?" Charlotte nodded.

"Lounge room watching a movie," Reid said as he came forward and stood between Charlottes legs. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Charlotte mumbled, she didn't want to think about it, she wanted to forget. Charlotte smiled up devilishly at Reid before running her finger along the bowl and then lifting it up and wiping it on the tip of Reid's nose.

"Char!" Reid exclaimed chuckling lightly.

"What?" She laughed innocently.

"Wipe it off." He demanded handing her a cloth from the bench.

Charlotte chuckled before putting her hands on each side of Reid's face pulling him closer, she smirked lightly before reaching up and kissing his nose where the chocolate batter was, she felt him stiffen in her hold but he didn't pull away. Charlotte licked off the remaining mix and pulled away looking up at him shyly, giggling lightly. Reid was frozen; he finally dragged his eyes off the bench top and looked at Charlotte, an image crossed his mind that had never been thought of before. Charlotte in red lacy lingerie, lying on her bed legs spread begging for him to take her. Reid shook his head and backed away quickly from Charlotte, who looked confused.

Reid turned around and headed back for the lounge room, Charlotte jumped off the counter and hurried after him. "Reid, what's wrong with you?" Charlotte pulled Reid back by his arm making him face her. "Reid please tell me." She placed a small delicate hand on his chest and similar images flooded his mind. Reid groaned and entered the lounge room. Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Reid's odd behaviour and followed him.

"Baby boy, I need you to take me back to the dorms now, I have homework I need to do." Everyone stared at Reid in shock, Reid never did homework.

"Now? The movies not finished." Tyler groaned.

"Fine I need your keys then I need to go now." Reid hissed and Tyler sighed before standing up. Reid pulled him out of the room before he could say bye.

"That was weird." Pogue said.

"What happened?" Caleb asked Charlotte who was still glaring at the doorway that Reid just left through.

"Don't ask me! Reid's bloody mental." Charlotte huffed before storming up to her room.

"What is wrong with you?" Tyler exclaimed as they drove back to the dorms.

"Nothing, I have homework…"

"Reid, cut the bull." Tyler cut him off.

"She kissed me… well sort of kissed my nose." Reid mumbled.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tyler laughed

"No, not when it's her, she's … and she doesn't even know what she did to me!"

"What happened?"

"I went into the kitchen and she was sitting on the bench licking the left over cake batter out of the bowl, so I went over to her and talked to her, asking if she was alright. Then she wiped cake batter on my nose and I told her to wipe it off and she sort of well licked it off."

"I'm missing the point here?"

"Something like that's never happened between us before, it's just… I pictured her all naked, legs spread, I've never thought about her like that before."

"Reid, you're overreacting, maybe you actually like her more then you let on?" Tyler smirked.

"No, I can't, she's Caleb's sister, our sister. How could I ever think of her like that?"

"You like her Reid, you probably always have, but you've never done anything because of Caleb."

"I can't like her…" Reid mumbled, Tyler just shook his head and smiled at his friend.

**A/N: Please read and review. I really want to know people's opinions of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

The funeral came and went; it was only a small service with the families of the Covenant all attending. Charlotte had clung onto Caleb during the service as they both cried. Charlotte still hadn't spoken to Reid since that night two days ago and she was annoyed at him for avoiding her.

Charlotte entered the kitchen to find the group all sitting around the table eating breakfast. Charlotte sat across from Reid narrowing her eyes at him, as she watched him shovelling bacon into his mouth.

"Be careful Garwin, wouldn't want an early heart attack would you," the group stared at Charlotte in shock, except Pogue who was smirking slightly.

"I was actually going to apologize to you Charlotte, I felt bad about the other night but you don't deserve one if you're going to be a bitch." Reid snapped slamming his fork on the table. The group sat in silence watching the two argue like a tennis match.

"I'm a bitch? You're the one who got all angry over nothing! You owe me an apology" Charlotte snapped.

"I owe you nothing!" Reid bellowed standing up in his chair.

"That's enough!" Caleb's booming voice stopped the argument but the pair kept glaring at each other.

"Caleb, Charlotte can I speak with you." The twins glanced up to Evelyn who was standing in the door way, they each got up and left the room.

"I have done a lot of thinking and I think that the best decision for right now is for Charlotte to transfer to Spencer." Evelyn said quickly as they entered the study that used to be James'.

"What!" Charlotte seethed.

"Come on Char, Spencer will be great."

"My school is already great; I have a life there, friends, and a boyfriend. I can't just drop all of that because you want to bring me back here." Charlotte yelled.

"The decision is final Charlotte. It's what your father would have wanted." Charlotte huffed angrily. "Your brother will take you to Boston today to help you collect your things and say your goodbyes."

Charlotte marched into her room slamming the door; Charlotte began throwing various items around the room. She hated this, she wished her dad was still around; he wouldn't let her Mother move her from her school, away from Kristen and Cameron.

An hour later, found charlotte in the back of Tyler's Hummer between Pogue and Caleb on the way to Boston, of course the boys had wanted to accompany them to Boston.

"Char!" Kristen exclaimed as Charlotte entered the dorm room the two girls shared. The two girls hugged tightly and Charlotte sniffled lightly trying to keep her tears at bay.

"What's wrong Char?" Kristen asked rubbing her best friends arms comfortingly.

"You remember Tyler and Reid," Charlotte glared slightly at Reid as she pointed to him, "This is Pogue and my brother Caleb."

"You were right Pogue is definitely sex on legs." Kristen giggled winking at Pogue, who just smirked as Reid narrowed his eyes at Charlotte.

"His got a girlfriend Kris," Charlotte laughed but then remembered why she was there and a sad look crossed her face. "Mum's making me transfer to Spencer Kris."

Kristen stopped smiling and snapped her head to Charlotte, her blue eyes wide. "What? No you can't leave."

"I don't want to," Charlotte shrugged, hugging Kristen as the two girls started to cry softly. The boys helped Charlotte pack up her stuff, telling stories and jokes to try and cheer the girls up, all except Reid who sat glumly in the corner sulking.

"I need to go talk to Cam," Charlotte sighed playing with the end of her long hair.

"He'll be in his room," Kristen nodded, Cameron spent every Saturday afternoon in his room doing his homework or studying. Charlotte nodded and walked down the halls towards Cameron's room. Music was playing as Charlotte knocked on the door, Cameron didn't answer but Charlotte knew he was in there because she had passed his roommate when she had walked into the school from Tyler's car.

Charlotte opened the door up and her jaw dropped, Cameron was definitely in there. In fact he was in there half naked with an equally half naked Britney Pierce underneath him.

"Char?" He swore, before getting off Britney, tears prickled in Charlotte's eyes as her heat crumbled into pieces. Charlotte turned around and walked away ignoring Cameron's calls behind her. She felt him grab her arm and pull her back to him.

"How long?" She shouted through her crying.

"That was the first time i swear," Cameron stuttered. "Charlotte I am so sorry, I don't even know what I was thinking,"

"You were only thinking about yourself Cameron!" Charlotte yelled, students had heard the yelling and had stuck their heads out of their rooms to see what was happening, Britney walked shamefully passed Charlotte mumbling a quick sorry before disappearing. "I came to say goodbye because my Mother is making me transfer to Spencer, I came to talk to you about trying to make this work because I didn't want to lose you." Charlotte laughed bitterly.

"I don't want to lose you either Char; please it'll never happen again, I am so sorry."

"You're sorry because you got caught," Charlotte yelled "I can't even look at you right now" Charlotte whispered crying softly. "Bye Cam,"

Charlotte sobbed as she walked slowly back to her room, the boys were all standing out the front of the room talking with Kristen. As Charlotte caught sight of them she quickened her pace and jumped into Reid's "Reid," She sobbed loudly.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Reid asked worriedly, all his anger toward Charlotte disappearing in an instant.

"He was cheating on me," Charlotte sobbed, all the boys growled, and Kristen started swearing.

"Come on Honey let's get you back home," Reid said as he let her go and she clung to Kristen who was promising to kill Cameron, Pogue and Reid wanted to go kill him now but Caleb ushered them to the car. Reid let Pogue have the front seat and he crawled into the back with Charlotte who he held the entire way home as she cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: this was a quick update because my boyfriend needed my laptop and I really wanted to update it today so the ending might be a little rushed. But Cameron is such a dick!**

**Do you believe it was just the first time he cheated on poor Charlotte? Please review I really would love to know what your thoughts on this are **


End file.
